


Pentashawmics

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglets Zany Murder Mania
Genre: Alternate Universe- Straight Ziglet, Bassdad sells bass to pentashawmics for alcohol, Irony, Multi, Satire, Straight Ziglet Au, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: THIS IS SATIRE I DO NOT SUPPORT ANY UNIRONIC STRAIGHT ZIGLET FICS OR WORKS ASSOCIATED WITH ITBassdad sells bass to Kamir's band for more alcohol
Relationships: Bass Third/Kamir Gaebouy, Meliggs "Leggy" Torevir/Bass Third (one sided), Nil/Bassdad, Toh Ron Toe/Bass Third (One Sided)





	Pentashawmics

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Basspov

Thats it bass” my dad sayd, smoking another heroine.   
“Oh no qhat” I reckon, trembvlinh.  
“I dont want you any more I’m going to sell you “ he squeaked threwtingly  
“ what why no wow you must be selling me for a lot of money how much money are you selling me for “ I vocalis  
“ im not selling you for any monney I’m selling you for more alcoh ol “ he squirtled  
“ oh no that’s not a very good financial feciosion “ I cosine  
“ shut up and go packh yer stuff” he giggled.  
I gallavant up the stares to my room…. well…. my old room I look at my pentashawmics posters anf my pentashawmics sheets and my body pillows of each member of pentashawmics and my pentashawmics dresser drawer and pentashawmics curtains. I kissed my poster of Kamir Gaebouy, the lead of pentashawmics .  
“ oh Kamir, I bet you understand me “ i chirped I love him so much   
I put all my things in to my duffle bag crying while singing “all about that bass” which is my favorite pentashawmics song because I like to imagine it’s about me  
“Ouhouhouhouhouh” I cry  
“Bastard stop that infernal yabberingg and come down stair to meet your new ownerrs “ dad scritches  
I skedaddle downstairs with my duffil bag.  
“Who will own me dad” i inquiry   
The door pprnef and I gasp. There stans all six members of pentashawmics: isopropyl nugget, nil, toh ron toe, Meliggs “Leggy” Torevir, and….. him. Kamir Gaebouy stands, his braitiful squishy perception spheres glistening in the lifht, penetratikhbm my soul.  
“Howdy,” Kamir smatched , and basses face blushed  
#57E6F3.  
“Hi,@“ bass chortles nervousy. “I’m a huge fan”  
“Of course you are,” Kamir elucidates, grinning at me his teeth are beautifu l   
“ do you have my alcoholic beverages ? “ dad bleated.  
“Yes we have them right here nil winked at my dad that’s weird oh well. Iso handsd my dad two trucks full of alcoihol   
“Okay now git go away “ my dad shrieks I was kind of sad but not that sad because I was with pentashawmics wow I can’t believe it I’m so happy I can’t stop starting at Kamiri hope he doesn’t notice uh oh he noticed I look away quickly  
“Your dad is very hot” nil englishes   
“Why are you telling me this” I critique.  
We sit into the pentashawmics band van and toh is driving the van she is not a very good driver we keep slipping o and she accidentally hits stop instead of go so we get jolted around and I accudentally landed into kamirs lap oh no  
“Ouch my spheres” Kamir garbles  
“Ouuu no I’m so sorry I realized I was sitting on some of his eyes on his kegs and also I was like five times his size our hands kept brushing g his fingers were so beautiful   
“ so your dad sold you eh maytw leggy squeals  
“Yeah I guess he really liks alcohomm but you guys are my favorite band ever so it’s okwy   
“ we’re here” Iso pops and we all got off of the pentashawmics van and oh my besty they have a higbr manstoln wow I guess that makes sence since they’rerich and famous but still wow there’s a pool on the roomf and a pool on the ground and a nother pool wowie   
We walk into the house and there’s so many chairs probably more than five chairs I can’t countn   
“So do you like it “ nil jeeps   
“Yeah wow it is so cool “  
This roomm is your brom jamir observed showing me a huge room with five beds and ten showers and four giant bathrybfs that wer basically oookw pools   
“Sorry it’s realky small Kamir pickles   
“No this is so much bigger then where I lives with my fad who sold me for alcohol thank you”  
“Of course okay do you want to go get some food we have all types of food”  
“Oh cool”  
We scamper into the kitchen where there is so much food I’ve bener seen any food like that wow   
“Wow this is so much food”  
“Yeah we need a lot of food to blow our shawms “  
I think about the anatomical shawm that I would like to blow on Kamir and I blush again he’s so cute oh em gee  
“Anyway I have to go work on my music but later we can all go swimming and have a pool party “  
“Oh awesome cool” I sitted down in the couch it was a super sift cough the couched back home were all made of card bored wait no it wasn’t home anymore this is my bimoem now   
“Hiiiiiiiiiii bassssssssss” toh titters she is kind of pretty but she’s not that pretty actually not as pretty as Kamir he’s the prettiest but she’s ok looking she could be worse she’s red.  
“Hi toh” i fruited   
“You have nice hair” she barks  
“I know” my hair is very shiny I was h it three times a day with my Dove Dermacare Scalp Anti Dandruff Shampoo for Dry and Itchy Scalp Dryness and Itch Relief and my Organic Renewing Argan Oil of Morocco Conditioner it’s very smooth and sulky I love my hair   
“Do you want to compliment my hair” she inquired  
“Not really “  
“Do you like if here?”   
“Yes it’s so big “ speaking of big things i. cant stop thinking about kamirs shawm  
“Yeah are you going to the pole party later ?” Toh inquisitions  
“Yeah I am” I jabbered  
“I bet you look great in a bathing suit” she hooted  
“I do” I grumvl  
“Okay!!!!! Byw bye!!!!” She requests  
I walk arepunf and open a door what could be behind this door maybe someone’s in this room I opened the door there’s someone in there is it Iso it looks like ido oh yeah it’s Iso ok.   
“Hiiiiiiii basis” she jests..  
“Hi Iso what are you doing are you twitch streamingl   
“Yes I’m twitch streaMjng I’m playing the sims 4  
“Oh the sims 4 that’s better then the sims 3 are you good at twitch” I whine  
“Yes I have 60000000000000990000006950000 subscribers say Bass can you count to 60000000000000990000006950000” she sniffled  
“No I can’t “   
Later it is time for the pool party I putted on my Patagonia Men’s Baggies Shorts 5 Inches Melons Surfboard Yellow Xs and went out to the pool on the back of the house all six members of pentashawmics was out there Kamir was wearing Billabong Men’s Sundays Layback bathing suits and I could see all of his lettuce grass lime blue vision orbs staring at me   
“Hey Bass you look great can I touch your muscles” leggy bleats  
“Yea sure” I pleaded I wanted to make Kamir jealous and I think it works I can see his squinting at me as she poked my mysckles   
“You look like your dad” nil gulped  
“Yeah that’s how parents work” I illuminate  
Kamir walk over to me wow he looked so good in his bath ing suot   
“Hi Kamir “ I gargled  
“Oh hi bass do you want to go in the pull” he clartified  
We go on the pool and splash and giggle and have fun   
“Do you see the diving board it’s so big only super hot strong men can dive off it” Kamir jettisons  
I look up and see a red diving board the color of a blue diving board I climb up the ladder gulp I gulped it’s so high wow I reach the top I jump off the diving board it’s such a big diving board it s 1737495968700 miles tall but I dive perfectly my mom always telled me I was so good at diving before she died because my dad drunk droved her.  
I land in the water and everyone clap  
“You know Bass you really make me feel like myself again the world puts so much pressure on me to be fancy and with you I’m Kamir not Kamir Gaebouy “  
He advises and I feel really happy my heart is grinning loudly in its chest  
I lean up and kiss my lips on his and I pull his body to me I feel all his spheres press against my skin I love his sight wheels his lips feel smooth like he was wearing Crayola Biggie- Banana Mania Lip Smackers  
Just then I hear leggy shout “watch out there’s a totnadoe “ and I look up to see a giant tornado heading straight towards us  
“Kamir watch out” I implore just as the tomato hits us

to be continued…...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
